The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus for pivotally mounting a power supply.
Desktop computers are becoming smaller without sacrificing performance or expandability. The components mounted within a chassis of a computer are packaged more closely together. Furthermore, to provide enhanced functionality of a computer system, more components are also being mounted within the chassis. As a result, the internal components become less accessible and servicing of the internal components becomes more cumbersome.
As the size of computers decreases, it becomes necessary to position the power supply in front of other components that require servicing. Positioning the power supply in this manner significantly limits access to other components adjacent to the power supply. One way to improve accessibility of the components behind the power supply is to movably mount the power supply to the chassis such that it can be moved to provide improved access to adjacent components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,251 discloses, an appliance such as a personal computer that includes a metal chassis. The chassis includes a main chassis section and a sub-chassis hingedly connected to the main chassis section for rotation about a horizontal axis between folded-in and folded-out positions. The sub-chassis carries operational components such as a power supply and a drive, and the main chassis section carries an operational component such as a motherboard. When the sub-chassis is in its folded-in position it overlies the motherboard and blocks access thereto. When in its folded-out position, the sub-chassis provides access to the motherboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,342 discloses a multi-positionable power supply mounting hinge device that includes first and second chassis members. The second chassis member is movably connected to the first chassis member. A bracket is fixedly mounted on the first chassis member. A flexible hinge detent member is connected to the second chassis member and extends to movably engage the bracket. The hinge detent member includes a wavy surface of sequentially variable protrusions and depressions. The wavy surface is in continuous friction engagement with the bracket in response to the hinge member being deflected when the second chassis member is moved relative to the first chassis member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,952 discloses a pivotable power supply for a computer that rotates away from the computer circuit board so that servicing of system components located behind the power supply is facilitated. The power supply is provided with a ground strap which remains attached during power supply pivoting thus assuring that the power supply will be grounded after system servicing. Also, a threaded, spring-loaded fastener for locking the power supply in position is designed such that the covers cannot be replaced on the housing unless the power supply is connected to the system circuit board.
The mounting apparatus that allows the power supply to be moved must be simple, sturdy and reliable. Once moved to an open position, the power supply must provide adequate access to the motherboard and to the memory. The bracket must also be designed to allow for easy removal and replacement of a defective power supply.
The mounting apparatus for a movable power supply must be designed in a space-conscious manner. The various components of the mounting apparatus should occupy the minimum amount of space that is necessary to house the power supply and to achieve the required movement of the power supply. The mounting apparatus should also be designed to pivot in a manner that keeps the length of the power supply wiring harness to a minimum. By minimizing the length of the harness, space and weight savings will be achieved.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for pivotally mounting a system component in a computer that overcomes the shortcomings of previous mounting techniques.